Entering the Wheel of Time
by DaenaFerhan
Summary: Dylan, a normal teenager, enters the world of Rand and the others. She turns out to be a quite powerful wielder of the One Power. OC and originals characters. Rating because I have a very naughty mind.


Dylan played with her tongue piercing. She was slightly bored and she wanted to do something that wasn't school work, but considering how her parents looked at time she didn't spend in school maybe school was preferable. She came from a slightly weird family. Her father was Japanese, and had moved to England when he turned 18, there he had met Dylan's mother, who was the prima ballerina of a Russian ballet, at the age of 17. They married when they were 20 and 21 and had Dylan two years later. Then they moved to New York. Dylan sometimes thought her parents' goal was to prepare her for taking over both her mother and father's roles. Her father had made his own style of Martial arts, a very smooth, yet violent form. He had lived several places, training in several styles and he combined wushu, tae kwon do, judo, kali sikaran and kendo. He also had more weaponry than most martial arts, he used staffs, swords and spears. Dylan had been his first student. When she was able to walk he started teaching her flexibility and agility. When she managed more than walking she was put in his classes and she learned how to fight. Now, at the age of 18 she had the second highest grade, tiger. He had found that after you reached black belt he didn't want to give dans, but he gave animal grades instead. He was the highest graded, dragon, and he had one of the most rapidly developing sports and clubs in the area. At the same time Dylan was pushed into dance as soon as she could walk and was an excellent ballerina. She wasn't prima ballerina yet, and tended to move somewhat towards contemporary dance, but she was still quite impressive. Her mother worked as a dance coordinator at the New York City Ballet. Dylan liked her own job better. She taught kids how to dance pro bono. Her parents were quite wealthy and she got money from them, but she also earned money training some of her father's students. At the same time she was expected to keep her grades in the top, and was sporting a 4.0 grade point average in fear of what would happen if she slipped. She had very little free time, the only time she had she spent with her very few friends, but mostly her two brothers and her sister. The history lesson was quite dull, and Dylan was very tempted to polish her nails black for something to do. In English they were reading. After classes ended she took the bus home, she used these times where her parents couldn't control her, to read things that weren't school, fight or ballet related. Right now the Wheel of Time. She loved those books. And she had to pick up the next book in the series before going home. She got off the bus and walked into the very strange book store that was next to where she lived. The guy had a lot of first editions, but also books he claimed were magic. She didn't have much faith in those, but most of them were beautiful to look at. She walked to the back wall and took down Winter's Heart. Then she went to pay.

"Hey little one." The owner said. "Look what I have here. I just found this in the basement." He showed her the first book in the series, but it was in a beautiful hard-cover and it looked like it was illustrated. She was mesmerized by it.

"It's so beautiful." She mumbled. He nodded, quite pleased with her reaction. "Are you gonna sell it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, some geek will pay lots for this, don't you think?" Dylan smiled and nodded. "Do you want it? I'll give you a good price for it." She frowned and stroked the cover carefully. In the end she bought it, she didn't know what had come over her, but she had needed it. She walked home and walked to her room. Her younger sister was making dinner today so she had some time to peruse the book before she had to do her homework. She skipped the prologue this time and started on chapter one, she felt like she could see Emond's field and feel the fear for the Myrdraal. Something very strange was happening though. She seemed to be floating, travelling somehow, but she wasn't moving. She couldn't be, it was just the idea of Aes Sedai that gave her the impression she could see the White Tower. She was in her room, she wasn't in the world of Rand and Mat and Elayne, she was in New York, she was being silly. But she could smell trees and grass, and there was gravel under her shoes. And she was not wearing her school uniform anymore. Dylan gasped in surprise. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress, it was purple and had a round neck so a lot of cleavage showed, and it moulded her a lot. She would have been embarrassed to wear something like it to prom, but somehow she felt quite confident. She looked around carefully and saw a horse. A man was sitting on it. She was a little worried, but he smiled down to her and he didn't look dangerous and she was quite sure she could take him in a fight. The Tower stood in front of her, a long white alabaster stone basically. She was very impressed, and still very confused.

"Are you ready my dear?" The man asked. She thought about what to answer.

"I guess so." She decided. He nodded and held out a hand. She took it and he swung her up so she sat side saddle behind him. Then he rode up to the Tower. Two other horses, also bearing men, came after them. She realized they were soldiers and that they were guarding her and this man. She was so confused. She couldn't be here, it was impossible.

"It's a little strange that we have to come here, don't you think?" He asked her.

"Why so?" She asked carefully.

"Well. Not many have to have their marriage approved by the Amyrlin." Dylan almost fell off. She was supposed to marry this guy? He looked kind, sure, but he also was quite squat and there was something about the way he talked that made her a little unsure about him. They rode all the way up to the Tower and one of the soldiers helped her down. His eyes were so beautiful. Where did that come from? The man came down too. He was shorter than her, and quite a bit older she realized. They were taken straight to the Amyrlin's study. Dylan overheard some girls muttering things about Mayene when she passed. So she was from Mayene? Of course, that explained the dress. They were led inside. Leane was exactly how Dylan had imagined her. She was stern looking, but Dylan could see the beauty in her. She suddenly felt very sad for her; she knew what would happen to her later. Leane studied Dylan with some distaste and then frowned.

"I think the Mother would like to see dear Daena alone." Leane said. "If you don't mind Lord Frey?" She said to the man. Daena? That was probably her name here, it actually seemed perfectly ordinary to Dylan. She suddenly realized she still had her tongue piercing and looked surreptitiously at her hands. Tattoos had been covered up by make-up on her forearms. She frowned and she was led inside. Siuan Sanche scared her a little when she walked in. She remembered she was supposed to be polite and curtsied deeply. The Amyrlin frowned at her.

"So. Your father did actually listen to my suggestions." She said. Something in how she said suggestion said that it had been more like an order. "Sit down girl."

"Thank you Mother." Dylan carefully arranged her skirts as she sat down.

"Now. I don't think you agree with this marriage, or do you?"

"I…" Dylan swallowed. She didn't want to marry this man. She didn't know who he was. Finally she decided. "No, Mother, but I guess it must be endured."

"There is another way for you."

"What way would that be Mother?"

"You have great potential; you know that, I will have you as a novice." Dylan felt her mouth slide open. "Even your wilful father knows that the Tower and the One Power is nothing to be trifled with. You can learn how to Channel, and so you need to stay here. I realize you don't want to marry him. Stay with us. I will have someone take you to your room right away and I will send Lord Frey away." The gratitude Dylan suddenly felt was not made up. She had not wanted to marry some strange man.

"Thank you Mother." She said and smiled. "I am so grateful. Thank you." Siuan nodded.

"I have this for you." She took out two pieces of paper and wrote something on both. "You will give this one to Leane, and the other to Sheriam, the Mistress of novices." Dylan took the notes and nodded.

"Thank you Mother." She said and stood up. She curtsied again.

"Now." Siuan stood and walked Dylan over to the door. She opened it and Dylan curtsied as she walked out. "Lord Frey I would like to talk to you now."

"Of course Mother." He said in a slick voice. Dylan curtsied as he passed.

"Leane, see to Lady Ferhan's needs would you?" The Keeper nodded.

"Of course Mother." Dylan handed her one of the notes and the Keeper read it quickly and then burned it on her candle. She stuck her head out in the hall and came back with a girl in tow. She wasn't a girl Dylan realized. She was a woman in her mid-twenties and she was wearing a white dress with a banded hem, in all the seven colours of the Amyrlin's stole. Dylan swallowed. "Bella, take Daena to Sheriam would you?" The girl sent Dylan's dress a scandalized look and curtsied.

"Of course Keeper." She said. Dylan curtsied as well, and then followed Bella out of the room. In the study of the mistress of novices she felt a little safer and her name and age, 15 suddenly, was written into the novice books. Dylan had to strip out of the clothes she was wearing. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and saw that at least she looked the same as she always had, but she seemed to be a little more beautiful, somehow. She still had the almond shaped eyes, brown, light brown skin and black ringlets, high cheekbones and a straight nose. Her mouth was still full and she was cute. She just seemed like a more enhanced version of herself. Her clothes were burned and she was given completely white clothes. Three dresses, they all fit pretty well, but had to be taken in some over her butt. She looked at herself in the mirror. Then Sheriam led her to the novice quarters. After she was given her room she was taken to her first lesson. A novice who had been in the Tower for a while was teaching Dylan to open herself to the true source. She was named Hana and was possibly the most beautiful girl Dylan had ever seen. She had long strawberry blond ringlets surrounding a heart-shaped honey coloured face with sea green eyes. She was 15 as well and she was very good at teaching, and that was all Dylan learned about her that first time they met. Hana became her closest friend in the Tower. Their rooms shared a wall and they walked through a hole in it when the nights became too long or when they needed to cry to each other in the nights.


End file.
